


【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-03

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-03

-03-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

王耀和安东尼奥的照片流出来后，紧接着记者又挖出来他们这次出现在镜头里的目的。他们要订婚了。第一个报道出来这件事的媒体把他们从头到尾分析了个遍，又狠狠捞了笔金。曾经有传言说王耀未婚先孕，连孩子父亲都没找到就订婚这件事让王耀和「交际花」两个词再次冲向热榜。全世界的镜头都锁定在他身上，同时也有几双眼睛盯着他和传言中的「私生子」。

几乎是王耀前脚刚踏入他们在A城租的房子，手机就显示出了来自陌生号码的未读信息。

「今天中午十二点，A城中心饭店见。」过了五年还是一样的说话风格。亚瑟不喜欢把时间浪费在短信上，但王耀这时候更不想跟亚瑟直接见面。在这条短信之后对方又发来一个定位图和王耀的个人简历。

那是王耀回来前三个月给公司提交的个人简历，他确保了无数次这份简历不会落在亚瑟或者其他任何人手里，但亚瑟的手段比他多得多。王耀的心咯噔一下，就差点想把自己的头撞到手机屏幕上。

「今天不在家里吃饭？」安东尼奥把行李箱一个个抱到客厅里，看着刚脱下风衣就重新穿上的王耀。「是发生什么事了？」

「没事。你先把濠镜从晓梅那里接回来，我投简历的那家公司有人找我。」王耀感觉现在的天气让他闷得发慌。他就连亚瑟的模样都不愿意回忆。给王耀打了发情剂的人导致他怀孕的人是亚瑟，让王耀从他身边滚蛋的人还是他。

  
俗话说得好，出来混总是要还的。王耀深吸口气，装作久未谋面的故友的样子面对坐在餐桌对面的亚瑟。微笑堆得刚刚好，即显得出他对亚瑟的尊重也不那么虚假。亚瑟这五年来没有太大变化，甚至可以说他身上能吸引omega的地方更多了。在别人眼里他有庞大的家室，金钱和完美的样貌，他是一个无可挑剔的人，但王耀现在对他的感情比之前复杂很多。厌恶之中夹杂着爱恋，清醒里从不少沉迷。

「好久不见。」亚瑟的嘴角微微上扬，翡翠般的眼睛就是让人沉迷于他的深渊。他打量了一眼王耀，看他的眼神就像看着猎物，「你知道你这种笑容在我面前一点用都没有。」

王耀笑容一僵，但不忘礼貌性的回复:「是吗？那我们什么时候可以开始……」

「我更喜欢你被我肏得求饶的样子。」这句话被亚瑟轻描淡写地说出来，好像他在讲什么再平常不过的小事。王耀的嘴角不再被费力地向上提起，心也彻底沉到了底。他抿了抿嘴，大腿下意识向里夹了夹。

亚瑟见王耀不说话，继续道：「看来我需要好好帮你回忆一下我们那份协议。协议有效期是三年，但你不仅在这期间无数次违反规定，还从我身边逃开自己报名去了军校参加生育流水线计划。」

在亚瑟说出王耀是自己报名去的军校之后，王耀一直垂在桌下的右手下意识攥成了一个拳头。看来过了五年，亚瑟依旧不知道他的未婚妻对王耀做了什么。

「是你让我自己滚蛋的……」

「是，这一点我承认。」亚瑟不习惯之前在他身下格外听话的王耀开始反驳他，语气里带着些不耐烦，而且他对这段回忆格外厌恶。「但协议没有到期，我也没有说要解除协议。就算我让你滚蛋，你的身体也是属于我的，你也只能生下我的孩子。」

王耀咬了咬下唇，他能清楚感觉到亚瑟散发出的alpha信息素对他充满了占有欲。亚瑟不仅没忘记他们的协议，也没忘记当初王耀腹中的孩子。只要王耀能怀上他的，亚瑟就可以以孩子为借口坐上柯克兰家族继承人的座位，而不是靠和阿尔洛夫斯卡娅家族的联姻。

「你这辈子都逃不出我。」亚瑟从身边的资料袋里抽出两张纸，其中一张是王耀的简历。「我查了你的简历，你是打算靠身体坐到总裁秘书的位置？」

现在对alpha来讲，比金钱诱惑力更大的是能怀孕的稀有omega。他们散发出的甜美信息素让alpha疯狂，柔软的腰肢被肏得上下起伏是他们最美的时候。

「嗯。」

无可否认，王耀也不想再在亚瑟面前装什么。五年的「消极怠工」完全没有让王耀的身体不再习惯被穿插的快感，反而禁欲越久解脱的时候会更渴望更疯狂。光是回忆起亚瑟下面的巨物就已经能让omega下面湿一片。王耀现在获得的很多东西，都是靠他的身体换来的，包括失去的东西，也都因为他的受孕率极高的身体。

——  
「新接收了一批男性omega？」伊利亚翻阅着下属递给他的omega个人资料

「是的。」下属回答道。

每一个男性omega照片都被贴在了资料的右上角，身为军校上校，他完全可以随便把其中一个omega拉出来自己享用，做完之后再把omega送去生育流水线。其中一个东方omega的脸让伊利亚草草翻阅的手一顿。这些omega的另外作用就是解决军官们的生理需求，当然这一点从不暴露给外界。

「做体检了么？」

「还没有。但其中一个omega是怀有身孕的，已经五个月了。」

伊利亚眉头一挑，自愿当军队肉便器的omega少有，一个正怀着孕的男性omega能来这里更是不可思议。对于怀孕的omega来说，军校简直是地狱。普通omega都会因为军校学生和军官的欺辱而崩溃，更别说信息素和身体敏感度都达到最高的孕期omega了。明显是来讨肏的。

「带我去看看。」

等候室里只有王耀一个人。他的手脚被绑住，头发凌乱地贴在脸上。他全身都湿透了，身上的伤痕很明显都是因为反抗无果后造成的。因为王耀的特殊体质，就算怀孕了肚子的变化也并没有太大。

在他旁边还有一个人，娜塔莎。

「你怎么过来了？」

「给你送个人。」说罢，娜塔莎把目光放在了暂时失去意识的王耀身上。「让他加入生育流水线。」

伊利亚看了一眼王耀的侧脸，带着遗憾的口吻说道：「你知道的，他是在校学生，我不能强行让他加入。而且，他怀孕了。」

「他可是受孕率极高的男性omega，政府求也求不来。你看过他的资料，他没有资格拒绝参加生育流水线。」娜塔莎好像预料到伊利亚会假装遵守军校纪律的样子，但伊利亚其实已经凭着上将的身份肏过很多omega了，但没有一个omega能留下他的种。伊利亚完全没有必要拒绝娜塔莎，所以娜塔莎说出的所有理由借口都在他这里变成了合情合理的确凿证据。

「而且听说军校收到的质量好的omega越来越少，他虽然怀孕了但一旦把孩子生下来就可以继续为你们所用。」娜塔莎和伊利亚擦肩而过，站在门口说道：「别浪费了这个好机会，他就送给你们了。」

王耀只记得那天是娜塔莎第二次来亚瑟的办公室找他的未婚夫，就连亚瑟的母亲也来了。这么久王耀也多少猜出来娜塔莎和亚瑟的关系，但没想到娜塔莎这次来就是为了把他和亚瑟一刀切断。距离上次在亚瑟办公室门口见到娜塔莎只不过两个月，但王耀能感觉到娜塔莎对他的敌意已经根深蒂固。

亚瑟的母亲是个强势的女性alpha，这种如猎豹一样的女性自然不会甘心自己在柯克兰家的地位仅限如此，如果他的儿子能坐上柯克兰家族继承人的位置，她的地位也会稳步提高。王耀不仅没能从娜塔莎和亚瑟母亲手下逃出来，反而还被那个女性alpha狠狠扇了一巴掌。

这一切，亚瑟都坐在椅子上冷眼旁观。

被亚瑟的母亲嘲讽了几句之后，亚瑟的一句「滚吧。」彻底让王耀从心尖凉到心底。他逃也似地跑出校门，四周漆黑，一些人立刻直接从后面捂住他的口鼻让他晕厥，在缺氧的期间王耀试图反抗但依旧被人死死地控制住。

像缺水的鱼一样挣扎的感觉很不好受，在他晕倒之后那些人直接把他带到了军校，带到了这间等候室。睁开眼，什么都变了，他没有躺在亚瑟的床上，背部和大腿也没有因为做爱感觉到的抽痛。

「伊……伊万？」王耀的嗓子有些哑，眼前的人影和伊万的重叠在一起。一样的铂金色头发，在失焦的眼睛里变得模糊不清。王耀的语气带着疑问，让伊利亚眉头一皱。

他略有听闻自己的弟弟在学校里都犯了些什么事，想必眼前的这个omega就是曾经在他弟弟身下的其中之一。但没想到学校里还藏着个东方男性omega，这种宝物没有第一时间交给军校「依法服役」是可以定罪的。

「伊万？」伊利亚冷笑一声，向下扯了扯自己的被扣子和领带紧紧束缚住的衣领，他凑近了想要起身的王耀，一条腿的膝盖挤到王耀的双腿之间。那张跟伊万长得格外相像的脸在王耀眼里放大。omega的身子向后缩，但眼神却没有离开伊利亚。

「他是你的谁？」

王耀闭口不谈，从伊利亚开口说话的时候，他就知道自己认错人了。但这个人和伊万长得实在是太像。

「你现在在军校，所以你只要进了这个门就很难再出去了。」伊利亚边说边把手从王耀的衣服下沿探到里面，抚摸着王耀微隆起来的小腹。alpha除了omega的后穴和阴穴，最喜欢的就是他们柔软的子宫。

伊利亚目前所有的动作都极为温和，就像平常的alpha在抚摸伴侣孕育着新生命的腹部。王耀的心里没有底，他不知道这个陌生男人要干什么，他不知道为什么自己会出现在军校，也不想知道他来这里要干什么。

「伊利亚·布拉金斯基，我的名字。」伊利亚突然开口说道，他的手指不知是故意还是不经意地扶掠过王耀敏感的部位，让王耀战栗一下。「现在我给你做体检。如果你能完成任务，你就可以在这里服役直到结束。如果你不能，你知道会怎么样。」

王耀并不知道会怎么样，但听伊利亚的语气绝对不会有什么好事。在军校里，omega只需要乖乖把阴穴送到alpha面前，让alpha们不断地一次次充满他们，听话的omega最讨喜，服役的时间可能会根据他们的表现减少。

omega生的孩子越多，服役结束后得到的钱就越多。

「配合我，就跟你在学校里跟那些小混混做的时候一样。」

怀孕的身体格外敏感，王耀不得不时刻想着自己的腹中的生命体。握过枪带着薄茧的手抚摸着乳肉，挺立的乳头成了一片白皙皮肤上最惹人怜爱的红点。薄茧的粗糙让王耀的反应更加剧烈，很快他的额头上已经排上了一层汗珠。

伊利亚一手拖着王耀的腹部，一手分开他的大腿根。当alpha的手很快从乳尖上移动到他的下体，他先是一愣，再按着伊利亚的意思自动把自己的大腿敞开。他的衣服早被脱去，伊利亚把他全身做爱的痕迹都看了个遍。

「你很敏感呢，光是摸几下就已经湿了吗？」从阴穴分泌出的爱液把阴唇黏在了一起，但根本不妨碍爱液畅通地流出体外，沾在沙发上。液体把沙发的颜色弄深了，王耀下意识想收紧自己的腿但是腿已经被伊利亚的身体隔开。

「啊……」

伊利亚的手指拨开阴唇，先用手指抵住了王耀的阴蒂。单单只是被别人碰一下都会带来快感的阴蒂被alpha侵犯，这让王耀想下意识去拒绝，但下一秒整个淫荡的身体就已经沉沦在alpha给他营造的性爱里。

孕期的omega信息素更加诱人，就像禁果一样充满诱惑力，alpha明知这种尤物只可远观不可亵玩，但无论是思想上还是身体上，都有种想把omega占为私有的冲动。

伊利亚不愿意做前戏这种浪费时间的活，他找到王耀阴穴的位置，先感觉到滚烫的性器的阴唇附在了阴茎上面。阴茎的到来给阴穴带来了不少刺激，被体液润湿的肉壁和阴茎贴在一起，阴茎的血液流动都能被王耀感觉到。伊利亚很想要了他，他不在意王耀到底怀的谁的孩子。

孩子是别人的，可是王耀是他的——起码现在这一秒。

阴茎的温度就像给阴穴打了个兴奋剂。紧致的阴穴圈住了肉棒，肉壁在很努力地顺着肉棒上凸起的血管按揉着阴茎的每个角落。伊利亚不得不承认王耀的技术，他还没有把全部的阴茎都埋进去，王耀就已经把他吃得这么舒服了。

「唔啊——布、布拉金斯基先生，请用力……对，哼啊——」

因为怀了孕，王耀对alpha的接受程度比之前略差，这时候就需要伊利亚用更大的力气去肏他。王耀感觉自己全身都快要苏化了，他甚至连他背后靠着的沙发都感觉不到。他沉醉在伊利亚对他的大力抽插之下，快感就像皮鞭一样一次次用不同力道抽打着他的身体。

伊利亚的身体和他的身体完美契合，或者说王耀的身体和很多alpha都可以契合。他抱着王耀的腰，把性器一捅到底。龟头和顶到子宫口的时候，王耀大脑里好像闪过一道电，把他从上到下劈了个透，让他一时间大脑一片空白。

性器把阴道里多余的爱液全部挤了出来，听到王耀娇喘的伊利亚心头的欲火又被浇了把油。每次抽插都可以听见龟头顶开层层媚肉，碾压过阴道敏感点发出的声音。爱液越来越多，甚至让王耀害怕自己夹不住伊利亚的粗大性器。

性爱是能让人暂时忘记痛苦的方法。

性器又胀大了几分，撑得王耀下意识夹紧了阴穴。

「放松。」

伊利亚掐了一把王耀大腿的肉，虽然大腿上也全都是爱液，把皮肤弄得湿湿滑滑，但也避免不了伊利亚给王耀带来的疼痛。性器不断顶撞着阴道，疲惫的肉壁刚向回缩了一点，一个猛烈的冲撞又把肉壁生生隔开。

「布拉金斯基先生，再深一点……唔啊——」

做爱的快感俘获理智，囊带一次次撞在王耀的臀瓣上发出啪啪的声音。他们的交合处格外湿润，穴口被肏得发红，王耀甚至不敢去看自己含住了个什么巨物，但性器带给他的快感好像要震碎他的内脏一般强烈。

穴口一开一合迎接着伊利亚的冲撞，肉壁都快要把精液从伊利亚茎柱里吸出来。这是伊利亚第一次见到如此美味的alpha，无论被肏多少次还是如此紧致。

伊利亚每在王耀身体里动一下，omega全身的神经就会被快感带到高潮。omega的性器又烫又涨，被挤在伊利亚和王耀的腹部之间。

性器和子宫里的胎儿只隔着一层子宫壁，王耀清楚感觉到性器好像要顶穿子宫口一样。子宫受到性器的影响开始一阵阵发痛，肉壁把性器夹得更紧，甚至有些壁肉把龟头边的软肉硬生生压下去了一点。伊利亚故意一直顶撞子宫，把王耀弄得又痒又痛。

「不行，不能弄那里……」爱液和乳白色的精液从下体喷溅而出，他的子宫每次都会因为性器的顶撞收缩一下，再分泌出大量粘稠的液体。王耀感受着性器在肉壁里搅动的快感，只要他越恳求伊利亚轻一点，alpha的力气就会越大。

和呻吟声交错混杂在一起的还有不知从什么时候开始响的手机铃声。

「安静一点，我要接电话。」说罢，伊利亚并没有停下肏弄王耀的动作，反而越来越狠，根本不在意王耀隆起来的肚子。

他拿起从刚刚就开始震动的手机，来电显示是伊万。他的弟弟已经很多年没有给他主动打过电话了，尤其是打给他的私人手机。他的私人手机随时受到军校监控，如果有任何不利于军队的事被提起，伊利亚就不会有好下场。

伊万在这时候给他打电话的用意何在？伊利亚迟疑了一秒，余光瞥向像刚从泳池里出来全身湿透了的王耀，只见王耀好不容易回神了的眼睛又因为快感刺激地失焦地看着前方。

他刚按下接听键，对面就传来伊万冷冷的声音：「王耀在你那，对吧？」

「你干什么？」

伊利亚的声音也很快沉了下来，抽插的动作还在继续。快感像不断被捅破的水球，在身体深处爆发出来，王耀知道这时候他最好不要叫出声，而且他好像隐约听见电话那头熟悉的声音。

做爱发出的水声和其他声音完全可以传到电话那头被伊万听见。王耀用上牙狠狠咬住自己的下嘴唇，心脏都快跳到嗓子眼。他不知道给伊利亚打电话的是谁，但如果要来找他，他不是继续在学校里当肉便器就是参加军校的生育流水线。

「又在和谁做？阅货这么多不怕自己烂屌？」

「你还是关心下自己比较好。」伊利亚顿了顿，继续道「娜塔莎去找你了？」

听见娜塔莎这个名字，王耀突然控制不住自己，憋了很久的娇喘从喉咙底涌出口外。


End file.
